Meet
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: For three straight months, Artemis has been going somewhere she won't tell anyone about. When Wally finally decides to figure out where she goes, he meets a whole different side of Artemis. Rated K because of natural causes.
1. Meet Koho

**Hey! I had a very basic idea for this story, so the chapters aren't going to be very long. Depends on what I have to write. This is a story based on Earth Day, even though it was last month. Anyway here you go.**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V. **

Everyday, for three months, Artemis would get up before dawn and leave the cave. Nobody ever noticed it, well nobody except Wally. And one day, he decided to ask her were she goes everyday.

**Wally's P.O.V. **

Artemis was running to the Zeta-Tubes, checking her watch. I stopped her before she could go. By the look on her face, if she had weapons she would have killed me.

"What do you want, Baywatch?" she asked.

"I know you go somewhere everyday. I wanna know where you go." I said.

"Fine! I'm running late so why don't you come with me?" she asked.

She dragged me to the Zeta-Tubes and programmed a destination and pushed me in. I opened my eyes and I was at a Animal Sanctuary.

"What?" I asked in shock. Artemis and a Animal Sanctuary?

"God your stupid. Let me explain. Three months ago I signed up to this program," she said. "In the program they're is 25 members and we all have our own grounds. We raise money to protect the animals we adopt. On my land, I have 13 animals. Wanna go meet them?"

"Sure." I said. I followed Artemis through what I'm guessing were other members grounds. She unlocked a giant cage, it wasn't even a cage. It was opened on the top and went around what looked like a giant forest.

"Here we are. Careful were you step." she said.

"Animal po-" I started but she cut me off.

"That AND animals. I have two snakes and something that reminds me of a lizard." she said. There was a small silence when she wrote down something in a notebook.

The sun just started to rise.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing my wrist and bringing me to a clearing. In the clearing you could watch the sunrise. It was so beautiful.

"Where are all the animals?" I asked noticing we haven't seen one whole animal since we got here.

"Probably still asleep. Want to meet them?" she asked. I nodded.

She put her fingers up to her mouth and whistled loudly. I heard a sharp call from the woods.

A bald eagle appeared in my sight and landed on Artemis' waiting arm. She smiled and looked at me.

"Wow... Who is this?" I asked, because knowing Artemis she had named all of her animals.

"Koho." she said trying not to laugh.

"...Interesting name..." I said. I guess she was trying not to laugh at the face I made.

"I named him that after his favorite food, Coho Salmon. It's time to feed him. Let's go!" she said. I've never seen her like this, she looked so happy.

We walked over to a pond. Koho was still on her arm while she lead me over to the stream.

"Wanna help? Reach down and grab a salmon. They aren't that hard to get in this stream, because there are so many of them." she explained. I looked and saw she was right.

I grabbed a big one. "Okay, so toss it up into the air." she instructed. I did and Koho flew off her arm and caught it.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll go introduce you to the others." she said.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter. Because of the short chapters I will be able to update sooner. I will update even sooner if people review. SO REVIEW!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. Meet Sammy

**Hey! Told you I could update sooner! Sorry that Artemis is kinda out of character in this, I just wanted to make her a little different in this story. Oh, and the whole chapter is in Wally's point of view. Anyway...Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

We walked into a small patch of woods. Artemis made a ticking sound with her mouth and I saw a rustling in the bushes. Out came a little animal. I had no idea what it was. **(Link on profile for pictures of all the animals.) **

Artemis sat down and I did the same. The animals here must really like her, because it came right up to her and sat on her lap.

She scratched it's small head. She snapped her fingers in my direction and it came over and went on my lap.

"Try scratching his head. It will make him less scared to be around us. And by the way, his name is Sammy." she said. I scratched his head but he tried to run away. Artemis grabbed him and put him back on my lap.

"Do it like this, he gets scared any other way." she explained. She took my hand and moved my fingers on Sammy's head.

"Okay, stay like that for a minute for I can run and get his food." she told me.

"K. What does Sammy eat anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see." she said smiling, as if she made a joke I didn't get.

"Can't you give me a hint?" I asked.

"Just did." she said as she ran off. Sammy looked in the direction she ran off in. Sammy then looked up at me and crawled up my shoulder. Artemis came back a minute or two later.

She had rubber gloves on her hands, a bucket in one hand, and a pair of rubber gloves in the other hand.

"Put these on. Sammy will stay now because he smells the food." she said. I noticed her hair was down. It looked nice down. WHAT AM I SAYING! This is Artemis we are taking about.

I put the rubber gloves on and set Sammy on the ground.

"What is in the bucket?" I asked. She smiled.

"Raw chicken." she replied. I took another look. It was slimy, chicken. She laughed.

"Sammy may be small but he eats A LOT." she said. She stuck her hands into the chicken. She looked at me to tell me to do it also. I put my hands into it.

I mimicked her every move. I put my hand down and Sammy started to eat out of it.

"It tickles." I said mostly to myself.

"Yeah... I kinda got use't to it." she said.

"Does the team know you do this?" I asked.

"Ollie does. I'm pretty sure Batman and Black Canary do too. Ollie makes sure I don't have any missions until I'm done here." she say.

I always though Artemis was a good hero to humans, but with animals too? I would never admit this to her, but I think she is my new favorite hero.

"I got my friend to play with Koho earlier this morning, so we still have to play with the rest of my animals." she said. She picked up Sammy and began to walk to the gate.

Di - Robin started talking into my mic.

"Yo dude, where are you?" he asked.

Sammy whimpered and used his paws over his ears.

"Wally! Turn it off! It is hurting Sammy's ears!" Artemis shouted.

"Sorry dude, can't talk now. Explain later." I said to Robin. I turned it off and Sammy looked up. I laughed. Who knew that hurt his ears so much.

"Thank you." Artemis said.

"Why are you bringing him out here?" I asked.

"Sammy doesn't have a favorite toy. He plays with something else." she said. Before she opened the gate she shouted.

"KATIE!"

"WHAT!" a voice shouted from the gate closest to ours.

"SAMMY WANTS TO PLAY!" Artemis shouted again. A girl came out of the other gate, I'm guessing she was Katie.

"You see, Sammy has a brother named Sydney. HE is Sammy's favorite toy." Artemis explained as she gave Sammy to Katie.

"And let me guess, you don't own Sydney and Katie does so every time they want to play Katie brings Sammy over to play with Sydney." I said.

"Maybe you aren't that stupid." she said laughing.

"Time to go meet Sonic and Echo." she said.

* * *

**There is the next chapter! I will put each link up when the chapter goes up. Koho and Sammy will already be on my profile. Anyway, BYE!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. Meet Sonic, Echo, & New Feelings?

**Hey! I noticed not a lot of people do the author note on the beginning and end of every chapter so I'm going to try to stop doing it for a few chapters after this one. Later! Wally's Point Of View, by the way. I own nothing.**

* * *

I noticed Artemis did a different thing to call each animal.

"Put your arm out like this." she said, holding up her arm like she did for Koho. I followed her lead. "Sonic! Echo!" I heard two sharp calls from the forest.

I guess I know how they got their names. Sonic I guessing was the first and loudest call, and Echo, well, echoed Sonic. Two Barn Owls appeared. One landed on her arm and the other on mine. The claws dug into my arm. I didn't mind thought.

"So who is this? Or can you tell?" I asked. The two owls looked so similar. Like twins.

"Easy. Speak!" she ordered the owls. The one on her arm called first and mine followed along. "These guys are brothers. They came from a captive breeding program, and for as long as I've known them Sonic always calls first. So you have Echo, because he always echoes Sonic."

"Artemis... Ever since I met you last year, you've always been protecting humans. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why do you protect these animals too?" I asked, swallowing my fear. She sighed.

"Ever since I've been Ollie's protege I've never felt like I could be good enough to live up to Roy. So when I heard about this program, I thought that... Well... If the saving human thing doesn't work, I can always just keep protecting my animals. Ever animal here is either endangered or just on the break of being so. I know that one day I will make a mistake that will ruin someone's life, so at least I can protect something." she said.

Her eyes wouldn't meet mine. She looked up at Sonic and petted down his feathers.

"Artemis. The day I met you I knew you were good, I was just upset because Roy wouldn't join the team. Every day we spent together I thought you were better and better. Then I learned about you and your animals. Artemis, I know a lot of heroes. But you are the only one I know that is heroic enough to help save humans and animals. You're amazing." I said.

Did that really sound as sappy as I thought it did? She looked at me. She had a small smile on the corners of her lips. That made me smile.

"Thanks Wally. I needed that. You up for sticking around a bit longer?" she asked. My already big smile got bigger. She started to explain things about Sonic and Echo. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea what it was.

Was I developing a crush? NO. This is Artemis you are thinking about. Amazing, animal loving, Artemis. Okay maybe a little one.

"These little guys are my little spotlight stealers. They love to show off. Oddly enough they only start showing off if I'm not paying attention to them. Try to guess what they eat." she said.

Guessing on what owls eat, the answer was pretty obvious.

"Dead mice." I said.

"Close. LIVE mice. It is kinda sad to have to feed them live mice, so I get Katie to do it. Her animals are panthers and other meat eaters, so she doesn't mind. We can play with them though!" she said.

"So what do they play with?" I asked.

"Towels. They like to play tug-a-war. And shred it. But they hardly do that unless they are scared or nervous. So lets see how you make them feel." she said. She picked up a towel that was in the corner. There was claw marks around one corner.

"You guys wanna play?" she asked the owls. Echo actually seemed to nod. She threw the towel up and Echo pushed off my arm and caught it.

He and Sonic began to play tug-a-war with it. Artemis motioned for me to silently come over next to her to go meet the next animals.

"I let them play with that for a while. Eventually they will noticed I am gone and they will just fly away. Okay so, out of reptiles, birds, or others which would you like to see the most?" she asked.

"I'm liking meeting the birds. Koho, Sonic and Echo are pretty cool." I said.

"Time to go meet Shriek!" she said happily. We walked over in the direction of a cliff. Artemis owns a lot of land here, I thought.

* * *

**Ta da! Sorry bout the short chapter but at least I updated tonight! I'm working on a new sorry but I kinda want there to be more than one chapter when I finally post it. I would say a week or two from now it will be up. Anyway, night!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	4. Meet Shriek

**Meet**

**by Batman's Favorite Daughter**

* * *

_The Cave - 6:48 AM_

"So he turned off his comunicator? And you heard Artemis in the backround?" M'Gann asked.

"We all know Artemis has been dissapearing everyday, but now Wally? You guys don't think they're dating do you?" Kaldur asked.

"Doubt it. Artemis sounded like she was yelling at him. Plus, Wally isn't very good at telling lies, if they were dating we would know about it." Robin said.

"Then where are they?" Zatanna asked.

"Only one way to find out. Ask G.A. Because if we know where Artemis is going, Wally must be there too." Robing said.

_Animal Sanctuary - 6:50 AM - Wally's P.O.V._

"I don't think we will have time to meet all my animals, because we will have to be getting back soon. But at least we get to meet Shriek!" she said happly.

I've never seen her like this. She is so happy with her animals. She is like a new person. I had to admit, I was exicted to meet Shriek.

She led me to a cave that was a part of a hill.

"You-hoo... You-hoo..." she called. She continued until she saw a leaf fall from the trees about the hill. One of my favorite animals appeared. It was a Red Tailed Hawk.

As the other birds did before, the hawk flew up and then landed on Artemis' arm.

"Wally, meet Shriek. Judging by your face, you know what kind of bird he is." she said.

"Shriek... How did he get his name?" I asked.

"From his VERY loud personality and passion for shrieking at Katie, Tyler and other ambassators." she said. "He is my pity case. He was found to be blind in one eye and therefore non-releasable. He came here in August 2003."

"Which eye is it?" I asked. I was surprised she could remember the tiniest fact about all of the animals.

"Left eye. He has gotten better. That is another reesent reason why I called him Shriek. He learned to use something like ecolocation. He shrieks if he does not know what is ahead of his on the left side, and I will either shout falso or sane. Falso means wrong and sane is right." she said.

"He understands Latin? Wouldn't it be better to teach him English?" I asked.

"Wow Wally... I didn't think you'd know that was Latin. Anyway, I didn't teach him that. He came to me already knowing it." she said. "Watch."

She let Shriek fly into the woods ahead of us. We waited for a while, but finally we heard a shriek. Artemis looked were he was flying and there was treetops on the side of him.

"Falso!" Artemis shouted. Shriek swirved and didn't come close to hitting the treetops. Shriek, well, shrieked again.

"Sane!" Artemis shouted. Shriek went back on her arm.

"Wanna play?" she asked him. He seemed to nod. I think it was a sneeze though.

"Wally can you grab that red Kong?" she asked. I looked and saw it in the grass. I used my speed and got it in .03 seconds.

"There is food inside so we can let him play with it while we go meet someone else." she explained.

"Should I ask? I guess I will... What does he eat?" I asked.

"Rodents." she said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Who we gonna meet next?" I asked.

"Ummm... Yeti." she said.

"Please don't tell me it is an actual Yeti." I said sarcasticly. She laughed.

* * *

**Just to say, I just came back from my first drama club performance and I ROCKED!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	5. Meet Yeti

**Hey! Told you I would update this story! I must tell you, I'm going out of town one more time this weekend and then I'm home. I got a PD day on Tuesday and a holiday on Monday. Monday I will be coming home and Tuesday I'm off all day! Then I can't go up to my cabin anymore because it will be fly season. Then I can update sooner! Anyway, here it is. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Wally's P.O.V. **

I followed Artemis to a fenced off part of her grounds. It was glass up as far as I could see. There were air holes to stop the greenhouse effect. I was standing next to one and it was COLD.

There were three jackets there. And I don't mean a hoodie, I mean full on winter jackets.

"It is a lot colder here so you have to put a jacket on." she told me. She tossed me a winter jacket. She put on a vest over here hoodie.

"I've been in here a lot so I don't mind the cold." she said noticing me looking at her vest. I put on the jacket and some gloves she gave me.

They were fingerless, but still very warm. In the mid-summer heat, I was sweating. Artemis just finished putting on her gloves and she pulled open the door. It sounded like a airlock.

As we entered, it was like I just walked into the middle of winter. Electric fans were scattered around, and there was actual snow around. Rain must have come into the dome and with the fans working, it turns into snow.

"Who lives here?" I asked.

"Yeti, Wally. I told you this. We gotta find him first. Yeti is my youngest, and he doesn't come to any of my calls. He loves to play Hide an' Seek." she said.

I used my speed and ran over the whole dome. Turns out he was less than eight feet away. We laughed as Artemis picked him up.

Now I know why we had to look for him. He blended into the color of the snow. Plus he was hiding in a bush... Anyway, Yeti was a Snowy Owl. His yellow eyes stood out against the white feathers.

"Katie already fed him his mice so we just have to play with him." she told me.

"Cool. I'm guessing Yeti plays with that Kong?" I asked. The red Kong stood out against the white snow.

"Yep. Yeti! Fetch!" she said. The owl dove and tried to get the Kong. We stayed and watched a little bit.

"How do you come up with their names?" I asked.

"Well Koho I named after Coho salmon. Sammy was already named, because he came from a breeding center. Sonic and Echo I named because Sonic is the louder one and Echo will echo Sonic. I just told you how Shriek was named, and Yeti looks a BIT like an Abominable Snowman." she said.

"Cool. Who are we gonna meet next?" I asked.

"Dunno... Oh wait! I know!" she said after thinking for a bit.

"Who?" I asked laughing.

"Surprise. I will give you a hint. What do married people wear on their fingers?" she asked.

"Rings." I said.

"Okay, now what for most mammals have at the bottom of their backs?" she asked.

"Tails." I said.

"Any finally, what mammals nearly always live in trees that AREN'T monkeys or gorillas?" she asked. I was stumped. Then I got it.

"Lemurs!" I said. "Ring-tailed Lemur! Cool!" I said happily.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Come on genius, lets go meet my ring-tailed lemur." she said.

We when out of the freezing cold and took off our jackets. I followed Artemis into something that reminded me of a jungle.

* * *

**How was that? Review please! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	6. Meet Cosmo

**HEY! This might be the last chapter. I have to see how much I can fit into this chapter. Check my authors note on the bottom to see if there will be anymore chapters. Anyway, here it is and I own nothing.**

* * *

**Wally's P.O.V. **

Artemis grabbed a tail that was hanging down from a low tree branch. Then her ring-tailed lemur jumped down.

"Wally, meet Cosmo." she said.

"Okay, how did he get his name?" I said. The name Cosmo on a ring-tailed lemur doesn't exactly make sense.

"After Cosmo Kramer on Seinfeld, because he is so silly and comical." she said.

Artemis came up with the weirdest names for her animals. Her personality here is so different then at the cave. I finally admitted this to myself, I loved her.

"This guy is a little harder to feed. He only eats banana and cranberries that I just picked. So fresh ones. You can help, take this basket and pick cranberries until the basket is full. Cosmo eats a lot." she said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

She pointed up to the trees. "I'm picking bananas." she said. I smiled.

I watched as she pulled herself up into a tree. There was about 10 bananas in that tree. I ran around and picked a basket full of cranberries.

I watched Artemis climb around, picking bananas. She tried to reach for a banana on the edge of a branch, and I watched her leg stumble and she fell.

She let out a small scream. I ran and caught her. We were so close I could feel her breathing.

"Thanks Wally." she said and I put her down. Surprisingly, the bananas had landed next to us, not even bruised.

I put some cranberries in my hand, as Artemis was, and Cosmo ate them.

"It tickles." I said.

"You get use't to it." she said.

We fed it the bananas, and got its toy.

"A stuffed monkey?" I asked.

"He likes playing with stuffed animals." she said. We heard a call.

"ARTEMIS! I BROUGHT SAMMY BACK! OH AND WE ARE HAVING BREAKFAST!" Katie yelled.

"OKAY!" Artemis yelled back. "We haven't eaten anything yet so the program always makes breakfast for us."

"Breakfast for normal people or breakfast for me?" I asked.

There was a big difference from normal breakfast and what I ate.

"Wait and see." she said.

I hate when she did that. I think she was trying to make everything here a surprise, either that or she just really liked annoying me.

I got the last laugh, I picked her up and ran her to the gate.

"You suck at waiting." she said, laughing.

She opened the gate and in between the whole land, was probably a hundred tables filled with food. It was fruit and stuff, but still a lot of food. I think I'm in heaven.

"Is that a tear going down your cheek?" she asked.

"NO!" I said. Turns out it was.

A girl came over, I'm guessing it was Katie.

"So you must be Wally. Artemis has told me a lot about you." she said.

I think Artemis was blushing.

"What has she said?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sadly Katie noticed Artemis blushing.

"Nothing you don't already know." she said.

Is everyone here so confusing? But the way she said it made me feel like vomiting... In a good way.

I didn't eat much at the breakfast, which Artemis noticed.

"Wally, are you okay? I figured with you here the food would be gone by now." she said.

"It's nothing. Just not really hungry I guess." I said. Her phone rang. The conversation went like this.

Artemis - Hello?

...

Artemis - Why? I still have like, another half hour.

...

Artemis - You didn't tell him did you!

...

Artemis - Ollie! You didn't tell him Wally was with me did you!

...

Artemis - OLLIE!

...

Artemis - Fine! We will be back in a sec.

"We have to go. NOW." she said after hanging up on Green Arrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your snoop found out where we were and now he wants us either to come back or he will track us here. AND I DON'T want M'Gann to find this place or I will have to take her every time." she said.

Before we got back to the street, she turned to me. Before I could get a word out, she kissed me.

"Wally, thank you. For everything. Everyday I come here alone and take care of my animals. It was fun to have someone else here with me." she said.

I found my voice. "Your welcome I guess. I had fun too. Do you think I could come back again to meet everyone else?" I asked, ignoring I had a voice crack in the middle of my sentence.

"How 'bout tomorrow? Wally, anytime you want to come with me, you are aloud. Because now, they are our animals. So it wouldn't be right for you not to come." she said smiling.

And when she smiles, I smile too. Oh, I also kissed her. Can't forget that.

* * *

**Yep! There will be one more chapter! I cannot say if it will be long or not, but there will be one more! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	7. Meet the New Couple

**LAST CHAPTER! Thank you all for reviewing! I'm off so I'm trying to finish this one and also Stone Cold. I'm not going to make you wait any longer, so here it is. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Wally ran Artemis back to the cave. Just as the entered he set her down and they both ran, Artemis pulling Wally's hand. They ran passed a corner and straight into Robin, M'Gann, Conner and Zatanna.

They both stopped, still holding hands.

"Where were you too?" Robin asked, noting they were holding hands.

"Nowhere you need to know about." Artemis said, letting go of Wally's hand.

"Are you dating now?" M'Gann asked noting they both were blushing.

"Maybe..." Wally said. Artemis elbowed him.

"And I'm asking again, where were you? We've known Artemis has been leaving everyday for three months, but why did Wally go with you today?" Robin asked, grinning.

"Umm... My mom is sick and today Wally came with me." Artemis said.

"Come on Artemis! I known you are lying. I already know where you went!" Robin said, added in his cackle at the end.

"Fine! I was at an Animal Sanctuary and today Wally came with me. And yes... We are dating..." Artemis admitted.

The Team was fine with that. Everyday Wally and Artemis went to the Animal Sanctuary. Wally got to meet the rest of her animals.

He got to meet Maverick the Kestrel, Timber the Pine Martin, Floyd the Ball Python, Dora the Black & White Tegu, Fantom the Black Pine Snake, and Shelly the Midland Painted Turtle.

Wally remembered one day, how Artemis said all of her animals are endangered or close to be so.

"Artemis, what makes your animals endangered?" Wally asked.

"Well, they all have an issue that harms them. Koho's issue is pesticides, Maverick's is building collision, Sonic and Echo's issue is habitat loss, Cosmo's is also habitat loss, Sammy's issue is the fur industry, Timber's is habitat loss, Floyd's issue is also habitat loss, Yeti's is climate change, Shriek's issue is roadside litter, Dora's is wildlife trade, Fantom's issue is fear of 'creepy' predators, and Shelly's is wildlife trade." she told him.

"How do you remember all of this?" Wally asked.

She stared at him for a minute. "Because, when you love something, you won't forget it." she said simply. Wally smiled.

"I have a feeling you weren't just taking about your animals." Wally said. She smirked and kissed him.

* * *

**It wasn't a long chapter, but it is done! I could have put this in the last chapter but I wanted there to be a chapter with this name. So I decided to make this it's own chapter.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
